Rebel Without a Cause
by esze10
Summary: Blaine Anderson is McKinley High's resident bad boy, and he has his sights set on Kurt Hummel, the beautiful countertenor of the New Directions.  Smutty, bad boy!Blaine.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt Hummel's ass hurt. It was sore and burned every time he rolled over in bed. It was then that he remembered exactly why his ass hurt, though. His eyes snapped open and were met with the sight of a very delicious looking pair of lips very close to his own.

_Blaine._

How had Kurt let Blaine Anderson, McKinley High's very own rebel without a cause, do all the inexplicably dirty things he was recalling from the previous night? He could practically feel the ghost of Blaine's hands touching, teasing, and groping his naked sweaty body. He remembered the warm wetness that was Blaine's mouth enveloping his cock and sucking hard enough to make Kurt's eyes roll back into his head.

It had all started at school the previous day. Kurt was waiting by his locker on Mercedes so they could walk to their cars together. He didn't see her around anywhere, though, so he decided to leave without her. As he was sending her a quick text to let her know he had gone home, he was stopped when he felt eyes on the back of his head. Kurt turned around to see who was watching him. When he looked behind him he saw none other than Blaine Anderson. Blaine had just transferred in from Dalton Academy, the private school in Westerville, notorious for its ability to turn bad boys into upstanding citizens of society. Blaine had gotten kicked out. Kurt had heard the rumors of course.

_He was having an affair with a teacher, a male teacher._

_He set off a surprisingly large amount of fireworks and explosives in the science building burning down that section of the rather expensive school._

_He had stolen a prized original print of a Jackson Pollock painting that had originally hung in the headmaster's office, and had yet to be found by the police._

Kurt had heard all of the rumors, but he didn't know quite what he believed to be true about Blaine Anderson. Especially, the rumor about the male teacher. Was he really gay? Kurt sure hoped so because the look Blaine was giving him right now was causing his brain to short-circuit and started a tingling sensation somewhere low in his stomach.

"Hi, there beautiful," Blaine quipped at Kurt's stunned expression. "What's a pretty little thing like you doing wandering around by yourself? That's rather dangerous, don't you think? Especially with guys like me around just waiting to snatch up something as delicious as you."

Kurt could not quite comprehend what was happening around him. He heard Blaine's words, but he could not bring himself to believe that Blaine was speaking to Kurt. Kurt chanced a glance over his shoulder to find the source of Blaine's smoldering eyes and found himself quite alone in the hallway with the other boy. Kurt's thoughts were interrupted as Blaine gave a soft chuckle.

"I'm talking about you, Kurt.", the boy said. Kurt was stunned. Blaine Anderson knew his name? He knew he should probably say something in response to the boy so that he didn't think Kurt was a mute.

"How do you know my name?", Kurt asked. He had never talked to Blaine before and he only shared one class with the boy, English.

"Oh, I know a lot about you, Kurt Hummel. You're the only countertenor in McKinley's glee club, the resident school diva, and you have the most incredible ass I've ever seen."

Kurt's blush was so deep at this point he could feel the heat radiating from his face. Blaine stepped closer to the taller boy and leaned in to whisper something in his ear.

"Also, your blush is the sexiest thing I've ever witnessed.", Blaine smirked. He pulled back to stare into Kurt's eyes and Kurt saw a mix of emotions in the other boy's. Amusement, lust, and arrogance were all present, but underneath Kurt could see something softer teasing its way into Blaine's gaze.

"Um, well…t-thanks…I guess.", Kurt managed to stutter out. His heart was racing just from being in such close proximity with the other boy, who was undeniably sexy in a very dangerous way.

"No problem.", Blaine smirked. "See ya around, Kurt.", he said with a wink and turned to go. Before he could get very far though, he felt a hand wrap around his bicep halting all movement. He smiled as he turned around to see Kurt holding him in place.

"Since you know so much about me. It's only fair that I get to know you a little better too.", Kurt had said with some bravado that he himself didn't know he possessed. He managed to say the next line with a straight face despite the blush that was creeping back into his complexion. "Want to come back to my place, so we can even the playing field?"

Blaine smiled and nodded, following Kurt to the school parking lot. The drive to his house had never felt longer to Kurt, as he kept glancing in his rearview mirror to see Blaine following behind him in his red vintage '74 Mustang. Kurt would catch his gaze and Blaine would acknowledge this exchange with a smirk or a wink before Kurt would turn his eyes back to the road.

When they finally arrived at the Hummel house, Kurt took a deep breath before pulling his keys from the ignition and jumping out of his Navigator. Blaine was already waiting by the front door, as Kurt let them both into the house, silently thanking a god he didn't believe in that his father and Carole were still at work and Finn had gone to Puck's for the afternoon. It gave Blaine and himself nearly two hours to accomplish what he was planning. He locked the door behind them and turned around only to be pushed up against his front door and feel Blaine's lips crash onto his with pure passion and force.

Their breaths came hot and fast as they kissed repeatedly, Blaine slipping his tongue into Kurt's mouth to graze along the roof of his mouth. They broke apart and stared into each other's eyes momentarily, silently agreeing to what they were about to do, before they started to violently remove each other's clothes. Kurt tugged Blaine's jacket off as quickly as he could, while Blaine was fumbling with the straps on Kurt's latest Alexander McQueen ensemble. When Blaine had rid Kurt of his shirt he decided to distract him by nibbling and sucking on his collarbone while trying to undo the belt buckle on his pants. Kurt's hands stilled on Blaine's chest as he took in the sensation that was Blaine's lips on his skin. It was warm and wet and the most arousing thing Kurt had ever felt. He tugged at the back of Blaine's curls to pull his lips to Kurt's once again. This time Kurt's tongue was the one dominating the kiss. He let it massage against Blaine's as he stripped the other boy of his shirt and they were both left bare-chested, breathless and panting.

Blaine was surprised by the sudden forcefulness of the other boy, but decided he liked it and continued to rid Kurt of his incredibly tight pants that had grown even tighter since their little makeout session had begun. When Kurt was left clad only in his boxer briefs, Blaine knelt down to graze his tongue across Kurt's clothed member. Kurt gaspend and whined as Blaine's fingers found their way under the waistband of Kurt's briefs and he slipped them down his porcelain legs. He stared up at Kurt, once he was fully exposed and whispered one word into the heated silence.

"Beautiful." And without any hesitation Blaine's mouth engulfed Kurt's rock hard member. Kurt threw his head back against his front door hitting it sharply, but not caring because what Blaine could do with his tongue cancelled out all other sensation in Kurt's body. He was acutely aware of the feeling of Blaine's silken curls brushing against his thighs as he took Kurt whole and it was all Kurt could do to keep from fucking Blaine's mouth right then and there.

"Ung…Blaine, you…I…ohgodyes", was all he could manage to say repeatedly. Blaine murmured something in response with his mouth still closed around Kurt's dick and the vibrations sent shockwaves through Kurt's stomach.

"Fuck!", Kurt shouted. He was not going to last much longer. He looked down at Blaine and the sight of his lust-blown eyes staring right back into Kurt's was enough to make him loose it.

"Blaine, I'm gonna…", Blaine just sucked harder and took more of Kurt into his mouth at this statement and Kurt came and could feel Blaine swallow around him. Blaine continued to suck Kurt through his orgasm and then release his member with an obscene pop and licked his lips in what had to be the hottest way Kurt had ever seen.

A deep growl found its way out of Blaine's throat as he stood and crashed his mouth to Kurt's once again forcing his tongue into Kurt's parted lips. He broke away the kiss and leant over to Kurt's ear.

"You taste fucking delicious.", he growled and then pulled back to smirk once again at Kurt's lust blown-eyes.

_Two can play that game_, Kurt thought. "Your turn.", Kurt smirked in response and pulled Blaine by the hand up the stairs into his bedroom.

Kurt slammed the door behind him and shoved Blaine into the mattress, his dick already hardening again as he knelt on the bed, knees on either side of Blaine's lap. His fingers made quick work of Blaine's jeans button and zipper and he freed the boy's now throbbing cock by pulling off his jeans and boxers in one go. Blaine was surprised at Kurt's forcefulness, but decided to go with the flow because Kurt in control was the hottest thing he had ever witnessed.

Kurt brought his hand down to stroke Blaine's cock soft and teasingly, at first, wetting it with the precum that had started leaking from its tip. He smiled to himself as he felt Blaine thrust up into his hand trying to gain more friction.

"Nnnngh…Kurt…fuck…oh!", Blaine gasped when he was getting close. And damn it if those noises didn't have Kurt hard as a rock again. There was something to be said for being a horny teenager.

Kurt stopped stroking Blaine and reached over to his bedside table to retrieve the bottle of lube and a condom that he had bought for himself after that awkward situation with his dad and the pamphlets. He had wanted to be prepared and now seemed like the best time to use his stash of paraphernalia. He looked into Blaine's eyes and his breath stopped when he saw the look of pure lust he saw there.

"Hand them over.", Blaine commanded gruffly. Kurt handed him the condom and lube silently and watched as Blaine tore the wrapper open with his teeth. He slipped the condom onto himself and then gently pushed Kurt into a laying position on the bed. He popped open the top to the bottle of lube and warmed some between a few of his fingers. He leant down and kissed Kurt with all teeth and tongue before pulling back and looking him in the eye. "This is going to hurt, Kurt, but I promise I'll make sure you feel pleasure from it in the end.", Blaine said.

Kurt just nodded and hissed as he felt Blaine push a finger into the tight ring of muscles at his entrance. Blaine just continued kissing him desperately now because he didn't want to wait any longer to be inside of Kurt. He put another finger in and thrust them in and out slowly trying to let Kurt adjust to the feeling of being filled. He scissored his fingers searching for the spot he knew would break down the last of Kurt's inhibitions. Finally, he felt his fingers brush over a small nub and he felt Kurt clench his muscles around Blaine's fingers.

"HOLY FUCK!", Kurt screamed. That went right to Blaine's cock and made it even harder than it already was. If that was even possible. "Please, Blaine. Now. I need you inside of me now.", Kurt begged.

Blaine quickly withdrew his fingers and heard Kurt literally whimper at the loss and feeling of emptiness. He lubed up his throbbing cock and positioned himself at Kurt's entrance. He wanted to be gentle, but fuck if he couldn't wait any longer so he ended up more or less slamming into Kurt balls deep. He managed to still his hips allowing the pain to ebb away so he could fuck Kurt's tight little ass properly. When he saw Kurt give a slight nod, Blaine pulled out until just the tip was still inside of Kurt and slammed back into him. Kurt gave a slight gasp at the feeling of Blaine's enormous dick buried inside of him. Blaine knew that he wasn't going to last much longer so he angled his hips slightly searching for Kurt's prostate again and thrusting into it sharply.

Kurt let out a loud moan as Blaine continued to pound into his prostate with each thrust. There was pure electricity coursing through his veins as a coil somewhere in his lower abdomen tightened and he could feel himself close to release. He wanted to make sure Blaine was close too, though. He looked up and all he could say was, "Blaine", as he stared into the other boy's eyes. Blaine just continued thrusting and said the sexiest thing Kurt had ever heard directed at him.

"Come with me, Kurt. Let go, baby." That was all it took for Kurt to come so hard it sent a shockwave of shivers down his spine and he saw white lights blinking at the corners of his vision. He could feel himself clench around Blaine and then he felt Blaine's warm come filling him as he came with a violent shudder.

As Kurt snapped back to the present he could hear his father's voice calling for him from downstairs. "Kurt! Why are your clothes down here by the front door?" Blaine stirred at the noise and gave Kurt a small smile until he heard the approaching footsteps on the stairs. He quickly left the bed and dashed into Kurt's walk-in closet and closed the door seconds before Burt barged into the room.

"Kurt, why did you leave your clothes downstairs by the front door? Is there someone else here with you? Because this doesn't look like your shirt.", Burt said with a look of apprehension and parental disapproval on his face.

"No, Dad. I was just doing laundry. That shirt is new…there was, uh, a sale at the Gap today that Mercedes and I went to after school. I was trying it on and then wanted to do some laundry after taking a nap and I guess I overslept. Sorry, Dad." Kurt was pretty impressed with himself for coming up with a lie that fast and just prayed that his dad would believe him.

"Hm, well ok, just be more careful with your things next time. Your clothes are expensive, Kurt, and I don't give you money to just throw them on the floor.", and with that Burt left and closed the door behind him. Kurt sighed and laid back down as Blaine poked his head out of the closet.

"He's gone.", Kurt muttered before looking up to see Blaine laying back down on the bed with him.

"That was a close one, eh?", Blaine said with a smirk pulling at his lips.

"Yeah. Yeah, it was.", Kurt smirked back. The two boys stared at each other for awhile before Kurt felt the need to say something to break the tense silence. "So, what happened today, was that um…?", Kurt trailed off because he wasn't quite sure how to ask Blaine to define what they were now.

"Well, I'm not usually a relationship kind of guy.", Blaine had said while looking at the comforter on Kurt's bed like it held the secrets of the world.

"Yeah, I thought as much. Well, I guess I get that. Um, it was nice and everything, so, um, thank you?', he asked. He really wasn't sure what the etiquette for excusing rejection after losing your virginity to a one night stand was. He just stared at his hands as he wrung them together in his lap. Of course he didn't want a relationship. This was Blaine Anderson, for god's sake.

"I said 'usually.'", Blaine amended. "But I've been known to make exceptions.", he quipped as he looked at Kurt with something akin to hope in his eyes. "That is, if that's what you want."

Kurt couldn't believe this. Here was Blaine Anderson, the school's biggest bad boy and notorious playboy asking him to be his boyfriend. He really didn't have to think twice.

"Yeah…yeah, I'd like that.", he said smiling slightly. Blaine leant over and kissed the lips that now belonged only to him and pulled back gently.

"Will you help me with something then?", he asked Kurt with a serious expression on his face. Kurt nodded in response wondering what Blaine could possibly need from him. "Will you help me get out of here, so I can go get dressed and come back and meet my boyfriend's parents properly?"

Kurt let out a laugh at that and helped his boyfriend sneak out of his window and into the backyard, pointing him in the direction where his car was parked a few houses away.

"Give me fifteen minutes to tell my dad, we're having company for dinner.", Kurt said as he waved at Blaine as he disappeared to his car. Kurt smirked to himself. If you had told him when he woke up this morning that he would have lost his virginity and gained a boyfriend all with Blaine Anderson all in the same day, he would have wondered if you were crazy. Now the only thing he questioned was where he could hide his dad's shotgun so Burt couldn't threaten Blaine with it at dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, guys. So there's been some people wanting me to continue the story, and I will try my hardest to do just that. I will upload this chapter today, and then probably won't be able to upload again until next week because I'm going to LeakyCon this week. I'm not the most experienced writer so I really hope I don't disappoint you guys, but anyways here's chapter 2. Also, I have a tumblr if you'd like to follow me on there my url is chasingpavements-2011 . tumblr . com. Just remove all the spaces.**

**Also, I don't own Glee, or any of the characters, blah blah blah. **

Kurt dressed quickly after he had shut the window that Blaine had crawled through. His hands were shaking as he buttoned his shirt. He was nervous to introduce his family to Blaine. He knew Finn would be shocked that he, Kurt Hummel, was dating the school's notorious bad boy. He also knew that Burt would never let this continue if he got word of Blaine's reputation. Kurt wanted to text Blaine and call the whole thing off, but then he realized that they had never exchanged phone numbers. They had barely said four words to each other before today, so how could they have?

Kurt finished dressing so that he could get downstairs before Blaine returned to try to talk to his dad, but he resolved that he would get Blaine's phone number that night, and they would finally talk. He couldn't imagine how he had already slept with this boy, but didn't know anything about him.

When he got downstairs he found Burt and Carole in the kitchen together. Carole was making dinner, while Burt was telling her about his day at the shop. Kurt stood next to Carole at the stove and quickly began helping her with the dinner.

"Dad?", Kurt began. He was nervous, and just wanted to get this out of the way as quickly as possible. He would just have to do damage control after Blaine left that night.

"Yeah, son?"

It was now or never. Kurt took a deep breath and turned to face his father. "Can I invite someone over for dinner? His name is Blaine. He's new at school, and he's also, sort of, my boyfriend." Kurt waited for the fireworks.

"Sure, Kurt. Just make sure you get all of your homework done tonight.", Burt replied calmly. Kurt let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and turned back to helping Carole until he heard his father get up from where he was sitting.

"Where are you going?", Kurt asked.

"To get my shotgun. I think I'm going to show it to Blaine. That's his name right? Maybe he'll appreciate how good of a shot I am.", Burt chuckled to himself and Kurt instantly tensed. Oh well, this was his family and if this was what Blaine wanted, a relationship with Kurt, then he would just have to accept that.

"So when do you and Blaine start dating? I didn't know there was any other out guys at McKinley, honey. Why didn't you tell us you had been seeing someone?", Carole asked.

_Because I hadn't been seeing him until today,_ Kurt thought. He really did need to get to know Blaine, he realized. He couldn't just date the first out gay guy who looked his way. He had to make sure Blaine was dateable, despite his bad boy ways. He just hoped he wouldn't be disappointed.

"Oh, I didn't want to jinx it.", he replied to Carole. "You know, first relationship and everything. I just didn't want to…get ahead of myself.", he finished lamely knowing that that was exactly what he had let happen.

As if on cue the doorbell rang and he ran to answer it before his dad. "I'll get it!", he yelled. He slid on the rug in the hallway nearly crashing into the front door, but braced himself on the handle before straightening up and opening the door. There stood someone, but he wasn't really sure who. Sure it looked like Blaine from the neck up. Dark curly hair, hazel-gold eyes, beautiful full lips, but the rest of him could not be Blaine. Long gone was the signature leather jacket and instead a crisp red polo and taken its place tucked into a pair of dark navy slacks. Kurt really couldn't process what was going on. He stepped onto the porch closing the door behind him and needing to talk to Blaine.

"Am I too early?", Blaine asked. "Because I can wait in my car a little longer if you need me to.", he said. If Kurt didn't know any better he would think that Blaine was blushing. He also seemed fidgety and nervous. No, that couldn't be right. Blaine Anderson didn't get nervous. But he had to know.

"Are you nervous?", Kurt asked sounding disbelieving.

"Don't judge me.", Blaine replied smiling shyly and then looking down at his feet, which Kurt couldn't help but see what shoes he had chosen to wear. They were the same motorcycle boots that Blaine had been wearing earlier that day, and Kurt couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

"I see some things don't change.", he said smirking. Blaine just looked up at Kurt and then back down at his footwear and shrugged.

"They were all I had.", he said.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way.", Kurt replied smiling. Blaine looked up and returned the other boy's smile. "Ok, so you're going to meet my dad and step-mom, Burt and Carole, and my step-brother, Finn. Do you know him from school? Finn Hudson, quarterback of the Titans, male lead of New Directions, dating that impossibly short girl, Rachel Berry."

"Finn is your brother?", Blaine asked gulping. Finn was tall. Blaine was a little shorter than average height for a guy, and now he was terrified. He could just see himself being threatened by not only Kurt's dad, but Finn too.

"Step-brother, yes. And don't worry he's harmless. My dad on the other hand, will threaten you, but he's not serious I promise. Or at least I think he's not. You're sort of the first guy I've ever brought home. Which leads me to my next point before we go inside. Today was great and I enjoyed every minute of it, but I think we should slow down a bit and get to know each other better.", Kurt said. He mumbled the last bit, hoping he wasn't presuming too much about their already rocky relationship.

"I agree.", Blaine said. "And I can honestly say you're the first guy I've ever dated and whose parents I've actually met." Something about that sentence made Kurt still feel uneasy. First guy he's actually dated, but how many others had there been? He decided that they would learn all of those things later. Right now he had to introduce Blaine to his family.

"Right, well in we go then.", Kurt said opening his front door. He closed and locked it behind them and led Blaine into the living room, where sure enough there was Burt polishing his shotgun. "Dad, this is Blaine. Blaine, this is Burt Hummel, my father."

Blaine stuck out his hand to shake Burt's who held it a little firmer than absolutely necessary, but Blaine just gripped the man's hand that much more. "Nice to meet you, sir.", he said looking Burt in the eye. For someone who didn't do this sort of thing often Blaine had amazing people skills. Kurt couldn't help but smirk as his dad tried to look intimidating and scary.

"Call me Burt, kid. Nice to meet you.", he added gruffly. As silly as it was Burt was nervous about this whole meeting his son's boyfriend thing too. This was uncharted ground for the Hummels, and he didn't want Kurt to think he was uncomfortable with the situation.

"Dinner's ready! Finn, come down for dinner.", Carole called from the kitchen. Kurt let out an audible sigh of relief and led Blaine to the table.

"Carole, this is Blaine.", Kurt offered as he entered the room. Carole looked up from the pot she was setting on the table and smiled at the new boy in her kitchen.

"Hi, Blaine. I hope you like chicken.", she said by way of greeting.

"That sounds great.", the boy replied. He gave her a warm smile and she instantly knew she was going to like this kid. They all sat around the table passing dishes of food around and chatting easily until Finn entered the room. The tall boy stopped in the doorway just staring at the table, where his family was sharing a meal with Blaine Anderson, of all people.

Finn had heard about Blaine and the rumors surrounding his transfer. _He had stolen a car right from the manufacturing plant because he didn't want it to have any miles on it. He had beaten up the son of the French ambassador at Dalton Academy for staring at him too long. _Finn didn't really know which stories he had heard were true or if all of them were, he just knew that this kid was bad news.

He sat down and started filling his plate with food while giving Kurt a questioning look. Kurt just shook it off and continued with the introductions that seemed to be a recurring theme tonight. "Finn, this is Blaine Anderson. He's a junior at McKinley like us. You can stop staring now, Finn. It's rude.", he added.

"Hey, man.", Finn said shaking himself out of his daze. He had a lot of questions for Kurt after dinner, but he knew he needed to be polite right now or his mom would get mad at him.

"So, Blaine, tell us about yourself.", Burt said as he ate a spoonful of peas. "Where do you live?"

"Westerville, sir. I live with my parents in Westerville.", Blaine answered.

"Westerville? Isn't that a little far for you to drive to McKinley every day?", Burt asked. Why would this kid not go to a school in Westerville? He had to drive at least 2 hours to school every day.

"Well, it's a long story, but really my parents sent me to McKinley because Dalton was just too expensive. They're wanting to move here soon so that we don't have such a long commute because my mom works in Lima, as well, but my dad's company won't transfer him to the Lima branch for some reason.", Blaine responded. He hoped Burt would leave it at that. He didn't want to tell Kurt's father his real reason for leaving Dalton. It would just be too embarrassing. The man seemed to accept his response, though, and the chatter around the table picked up again as Carole asked Finn about football practice, an interest Blaine seemed to share with Finn and Burt.

Kurt was extremely happy with the way dinner was going. Blaine had shown up looking like a parent's dream boyfriend for their gay teenage son, and he could tell that Carole was already smitten with the charms of the slightly shorter boy. He knew it was only Finn that would take some convincing, but Kurt could do that. He just had to find out for himself exactly what he had to convince Finn of about Blaine because right now, he knew as much about Blaine as Finn did. Well, maybe he knew a little more about Blaine, like exactly what he could do with his tongue to make Kurt forget his own name, but he hoped Finn would never learn those things about Blaine.

Because Blaine was all Kurt's, and that included his extremely talented tongue.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: You guys are so sweet. I love reading all the reviews and I'm glad you all like the story so far. I've kind of come up with a vague idea of where this could go, but I'm very open to any and all suggestions about things you would like to see because I really didn't have anything planned past the initial one-shot chapter. But really all of your reviews have made me super happy so I thank you guys!**

**I don't own Glee, or any of the characters because if I did Glee would be porn.**

Because the next day was Saturday, Kurt and Blaine had made plans the previous night to actually spend time together today just getting to know each other. Blaine had said he would pick Kurt up around 10 that morning so Kurt was sure to be ready by 9:30 in case Blaine was early. He tensed slightly when the doorbell rang and rushed downstairs to answer it.

Blaine was waiting on the steps on the front porch for him wearing a pair of tight jeans and a button down plaid shirt. He looked absolutely delicious and Kurt couldn't help but drink in the sight of him. Blaine turned at the sound of the door opening and smiled as Kurt closed it behind him.

"Good morning.", he said. Kurt couldn't help, but notice the smirk Blaine had on his face at the way Kurt was staring at him like he was a piece of cake and Kurt was a diabetic with a sweet tooth.

"Morning.", Kurt replied. He swallowed nervously and managed a smile in return. This was his first date, after all. He wasn't really sure what the proper protocol for something like this was.

"Are you ready to go?", Blaine asked. Kurt nodded and followed as Blaine led to the way to the car. Kurt was taken aback when Blaine opened his door for him and muttered a quick 'Thank you' as he slid into the passenger seat.

"So where are we going?", Kurt asked as Blaine pulled away from the curb. Kurt was excited to see where Blaine was taking him. Maybe an amusement park, or a movie, or a nice coffee shop, but he was surprised at Blaine's response.

"Do you like dogs?", he asked the other boy. Kurt was confused. How did that answer his question? He supposed h would just wait to figure that out and decided to answer.

"Yeah, I do. I've always wanted one, but my dad has never let me get one. He says I spend too much money on my wardrobe already that I don't need another thing to buy designer clothes for.", he replied with a chuckle. Really, his dad did have a point. If Kurt had a dog he would spoil it rotten. Still, he loved animals, especially dogs.

"Good, because you and I are going to volunteer at the humane society today.", Blaine stated. "They needed some people to play with the dogs today, and I thought we could be those people." Kurt was a little surprised at this. Volunteering didn't really seem to be Blaine's thing, and he voiced this opinion to gain some clarity into the other boy's mind.

"Volunteering? Since when does the local rebel of McKinley High volunteer at the humane society?"

"Since, he had to work off some bad behavior with community service hours?", Blaine responded uncertainly. Kurt didn't believe him for a second. He just raised an eyebrow in Blaine's direction and waited for the real answer. "Fine, ok. My mom works there full time and they always need extra help on the weekends so I go in on Saturdays to help. That just doesn't really mesh with my image so I tell people it's court appointed."

Kurt was pleasantly surprised. He smiled and reached to grab Blaine's hand across the center console. He stroked the back of the other boy's hand with his thumb and said, "I think that's really nice actually." He meant it to. He just couldn't believe that this was Blaine Anderson confessing his love for volunteer work to him as they rode together to the humane society.

When they got there Kurt was surprised to find that the building was actually really small. He wondered how they could take dogs and cats all the time into such a tiny place. When they walked in, a petite woman with dark curly hair and hazel eyes greeted them. Kurt knew instantly that it was Blaine's mom. The woman smiled as she hugged her son and then stepped back and noticed Kurt for the first time. She smiled at him as well, warm and welcoming.

"Mom, this is Kurt. Kurt, this is my mother Connie Anderson.", Blaine said fondly. He looked so much like his mother when he smiled that Kurt couldn't help, but smile in return.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Anderson.", Kurt said as he stuck his hand out to shake Blaine's mom's hand. She sidestepped his hand and instead leaned in for a hug.

"Please, dear. Call me Connie.", she said with a laugh. "Now, if you two boys want to go wash up, I will set up the play room for you both." And with that she was off pulling puppies out of cages and setting them in a room across the hall from them that Kurt could see had a variety of toys and bones in there for the dogs to play with.

Blaine led him to a room where there was a sink and a foaming soap dispenser and turned the water on to let it run while he lathered up. "Your mom is really sweet.", Kurt said. He genuinely liked Connie, and hoped beyond all hopes that she would like him. He wondered what Blaine had told his mother about their relationship already.

"Yeah, she's my rock. She's been really great ever since my dad left us last fall. And don't worry, I can tell she already likes you. She was practically beaming when I told her that we were dating, last night."

"So she knows about us then?", Kurt asked. He was relieved that they didn't have to hide, but felt even more pressure to make the right impression.

"Of course she does. I had to give her an explanation of hwy I couldn't stop smiling last night.", Blaine said with a cheeky smile. Kurt just laughed and rolled his eyes. There was no way that that was true. "You don't believe me, but it's true. When I got back from your house last night she literally had to check my temperature to see if I was feverish."

Now Kurt was blushing. Had he really caused Blaine Anderson to smile for extended periods of time? He had to admit that his ego might have swelled just a bit thinking about that prospect. They finished washing their hands and made their way to the puppy room, where Connie was holding two dogs in her lap. One was a tiny black Maltese with tons of fluffy curly hair, and the other was a frisky King Charles Cavalier with long ears and a regal neck. Connie handed the Maltese over to Kurt and the King Charles to Blaine.

"This is Max.", she said in reference to the Maltese. "And this is Lady." The dog Kurt was holding, Max, wriggled in his grasp so he set him on the ground and he immediately started chewing on a small toy in the shape of a duck that let out a shrill squeak whenever he bit down. Kurt couldn't help but laugh at the adorably confused look that crossed the dog's face every time the toy let out a squeak. He sat down to play with him and pet him, while Blaine's mom left to get some more work done around the shelter.

Blaine sat down next to Kurt and the floor and released Lady, who ran to the opposite side of the room and pawed at a bone before gnawing on it calmly. "This is great, Blaine. Really, I'm having a great time.", Kurt said smiling at the other boy.

Blaine smiled back and gave Kurt's hand a light squeeze before releasing it and grabbing a toy to distract Max with. "Good, I'm glad. Not everyone can appreciate this place, but I was hoping that you would enjoy it." They sat in silence for a few minutes before Kurt decided to ask Blaine about himself.

"So, if this is the kind of stuff you do outside of school, why the bad boy image? I mean puppies and kittens don't exactly scream juvenile delinquent.", Kurt laughed as Max ran over to the corner where Lady was and started jumping on top of her to get her attention.

"Well, I've found that you can't really get bullied if the bullies are afraid of you, so when I transferred to McKinley I decided to give myself a bit of an image makeover. Thus, the leather jacket and motorcycle.", he said sighing. He really hated riding his dad's old motorcycle, but it completed the image.

"Wait, motorcycle? I've never seen you on a motorcycle before. Not that I've been watching you or something because that would just be weird and creepy, but you know I've seen you around and seen your Mustang, and I'm going to stop rambling now."

Blaine chuckled at Kurt's little speech. "Yeah, I only drive it when it's warm out and it's been too cold lately. But I have an old Ducati 900GTS that used to belong to my dad." Kurt was impressed. Vintage cars and motorcycles. Could this boy get any better? Then Kurt remembered their previous date, and he knew that Blaine did indeed get much better in more intimate settings. A slight blush crept onto Kurt's face as he met Blaine's eyes with his own and he knew that Blaine could tell what he was thinking about.

But Blaine just smiled and continued to play with the puppies. Kurt grabbed the nearest toy and threw it to the opposite side of the room and watched as Lady raced Max to retrieve it. He laughed as Max tripped over his own paws and then stumbled to regain his footing. He had never had this much fun with another person before. Sure, he and Mercedes shopped together and he enjoyed that, but this was different. This was fun on a much deeper level. This was something that Blaine was sharing with him, and Kurt was relieved to see the other boy opening up a bit. Kurt decided he should probably do the same.

"When I was younger and my mom died, I decided to start helping my dad in his auto shop after school. He and I have remade so many old cars and motorcycles together I feel like I could build one from scratch if I had to. I love figuring out how all the parts work together.", he said. He smiled remembering the time he and his dad had been fixing the engine on an old Chevy Bel-Air and lost one of the wrenches in the hood of the car.

"How old were you when she died?", Blaine asked quietly. He was looking at Kurt with genuine curiosity on his face.

"Nine. I remember her a bit, but sometimes it gets hard to picture her exactly. When that happens I go to her room and open up the drawers in an old dresser of hers, and just smell her perfume. I just wish she could have seen me grow up, you know? Could have been here for everything important like m first kiss and first dance.", he said the last part quietly hoping that he hadn't crossed a line and made Blaine uncomfortable.

The other boy just smiled at him and responded saying, "I'm sure she would have been proud of you." Kurt felt his heart expand and lighten at Blaine's words and allowed a huge smile to take over his face.

He didn't know Blaine all that well yet, but what he had seen of him so far was enough to let him know that he was starting to feel something for the other boy. He wasn't sure if he could put a name to the emotion just yet, but he knew that he couldn't wait to learn more about him.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So LeakyCon was amazing! I met all of Team Starkid including Darren, plus some amazing other people like John and Hank Green and Maureen Johnson! There are pictures up on my Tumblr of the Zefron poster I got Starkid to sign for me, and they all did such a fabulous job! It's hysterical! Go check it out at chasingpavements-2011 . tumblr . com**

**Also, more reviews would be so helpful for this story! I'd really like to know where you guys want this to go from here. I have a few ideas, but I'm at a loss for some stuff.**

**I don't own Glee, or any of the characters because if I did Glee would be porn.**

That Monday at school, Kurt was standing at his locker waiting for first period to begin. He knew he would see Blaine in English that day, and the thought alone made him giddy. Their date on Saturday had been everything he had hoped for and more. He could not believe that underneath the bad boy reputation Blaine was actually really sweet. He closed his locker and turned to head to his Calculus class, but was stopped by the pull of hands on his shoulders and the feel of metal being slammed against his back. _Azimio and Karofsky._ He should have known. The two had Kurt pressed against his locker and were leering down at him.

"Hey, fag. Spreading your fairy dust all over everyone today? How about we make it so you can't walk. Then you'll have no way to contaminate the rest of us.", Azimio sneered. Karofsky chuckled, but Kurt could see the hidden secret flash behind his eyes. Ever since that day in the locker room Kurt had been trying to avoid the two jocks at all cost, but it was almost as if they sought him out now, especially Karofsky.

"You can't catch gay. If you could you two would be sucking each other's dicks by now from how close you are to him.", a voice to Kurt's left said in an icy tone. Kurt glanced over his shoulder and saw Blaine back in his leather jacket, torn jeans, and wild curly hair. "Now, I'm only going to say this one time, and I hope you'll both listen very carefully. Keep your hands off of my boyfriend, or I'll make sure that you two never have the ability to walk again." Blaine had gotten right up in their faces at this point and laughed as Karofsky and Azimio backed off instantly.

"Whatever, man. You two little queers can have each other.", Azimio said. Kurt couldn't help but notice that Karofsky was looking at him with a look of anger and slight hurt at the knowledge that Kurt was with Blaine. Blaine Anderson was no one to be messed with. Dave had heard that he had been kicked out of Dalton for throwing a teacher out of a window, when the man had given Blaine a C on his term paper.

The two jocks hurried away and Kurt bent down to pick up the backpack that had fallen from his shoulder in the altercation. "Are you ok?", Blaine asked him softly. Kurt looked up into Blaine's eyes and Blaine could see the tears gathering there.

"No, but I will be. Thank you, Blaine. For…that.", Kurt muttered. Blaine just stared. He wasn't sure what to do in this situation. He just felt like he needed to comfort the boy crying silently across from him so he did the thing that felt right. He wrapped the slightly taller boy in his arms and held him close to his chest. He held on as Kurt sniffed lightly and attempted to dry his tears.

"Hey, it's ok. Everything is going to be ok. I'm not going to let those douche bags push you around anymore.", he mumbled into Kurt's ear. He wanted to comfort this boy that had already captivated him.

"I know. It's fine. I'm fine. It's just sometimes I let this stuff get to me too much." Blaine disagreed with that statement. He knew what it was like to be ridiculed, to be humiliated, and to be put through pain all for just liking someone of the same gender. He couldn't believe how brave Kurt had been because he knew that this couldn't have been the first time those jocks had given him shit.

After another moment, Kurt pulled away and wiped the remaining tears from his eyes. "Well, I have to get to class, but I'll see you in English?", he asked. Blaine smiled and leant in to give him quick kiss before winking as he turned and walked in the opposite direction towards the science hallway. English could not come fast enough that day for Kurt.

When third period finally rolled around Kurt was among the first to arrive to his English class and took a seat in the back near the wall where he was out of the way. When Blaine arrived he scanned the classroom quickly before sitting next to Kurt, and smiling. "Hey.", he offered by way of greeting.

"Hey.", Kurt responded. "Thanks again for this morning, in the hallway. You didn't have to do that." He was a little embarrassed that Blaine had seen him so vulnerable earlier. He never usually let people see that side of him.

"I needed to do that, Kurt. Seeing them treating you like that…it just…it did something to me. I'm just glad they left when they did or I might not have been able to stop myself from taking things too far.", Blaine said honestly. Kurt was shocked. He knew Blaine had a reputation for being a badass, but in the past few days he had started to rethink that. Now, he wasn't sure what to think.

The teacher came in at that point and started lecturing about The Great Gatsby, which Kurt had already finished. At some point during the lecture, Blaine had written him a note and slipped it onto his desk. Kurt opened it discreetly under his desk.

**Are you busy after glee practice?-B**

Kurt quickly wrote him a response.

**No, I should be done by 4. Why?-K**

**I was hoping to maybe have a round two of our date from last week ;)-B**

And now Kurt was blushing ridiculously. He swallowed thickly and scribbled back the only thing he could think of right now.

**Yes.-K**

He sent the note back to Blaine. Blaine smirked his way and winked when he read the note then turned back to the lecture. Kurt didn't think he could last through the rest of English, let alone the rest of the day and glee practice.

That day in glee, Mr. Schuester had given them the assignment to do songs that held a personal memory for them. Kurt didn't quite know which song he wanted to do. He thought about maybe singing Somewhere Over the Rainbow because his mother used to sing it to him before bed every night, but he didn't exactly feel comfortable sharing that with the entire club. He decided that he would wait on go on Friday so he had some time to think about his song choice.

Rachel, of course, had no trouble picking a song immediately. She launched into an impromptu performance of No Good Deed from Wicked saying she listened to it on repeat when Finn had broken up with her. Kurt honestly thought the theatricality of her performance, which involved flinging sheet music across the room in a mock-angry rage, was a bit ridiculous and sat silently waiting for the clock to read 4pm. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he pulled it out to see a text message from Blaine.

**Meet me in the parking lot after rehearsal-B**

Kurt looked at the clock. Only 30 more minutes left now. He rolled his eyes in frustration and sighed. This had been the longest day of his life.

When practice finally ended, he ran out of the choir room shouting to Finn that he would be home by curfew and to tell his parents he would get dinner on his own that night. Finn attempted to shout at him an inquiry as to where he would be but Kurt was already too far away to hear him. Kurt reached the parking lot and stopped at the sight before. There was Blaine leaning casually against a black motorcycle with a helmet in his hand and one sitting on the seat behind him. He smiled when he saw Kurt's expression and walked over to pull him from his reverie.

"I thought you might like to take a ride with me today. It's nice out and you told me you had never ridden one before. What do you say?"

Kurt simply nodded and took the helmet Blaine was offering him and put it on his head, cringing at the idea of helmet hair. Blaine got on the bike first and looked over his shoulder at Kurt, who hesitated.

"Come on. I won't bite. Unless you want me to.", Blaine winked at him and smiled. Kurt swore that smile would make his heart stop one of these days. He straddled the bike and put his feet on the pegs, but he wasn't really sure what to do with his hands. Blaine laughed at Kurt's confusion and simply grabbed his hands and wrapped the boy's arms around his waist. As the bike roared to life Kurt shuddered at the feeling of being this close to Blaine again. He always smelled so nice, like cinnamon, coffee, and something distinctly Blaine. He remembered that scent from a much more intimate moment not so long ago and blushed as his mind started to wander.

They drove for quite sometime, finally arriving at an old house in a clearing off of the main road. Kurt got off the bike once they had stopped and looked around.

"Where are we?", he asked. "Is this a house?" He was really very confused as to why Blaine would bring him here.

"Yeah, but that's not what I want to show you. There's a path back here that leads to this garden. Just come on. I'll show you." Blaine grabbed his hand and dragged him along to a wood lined path. They walked for a while and then arrived at what Kurt guessed was the place Blaine had been talking about.

It really was beautiful. It was separated into different sections by tall ivy covered walls. In one section there was a group of forgotten statues surrounded by overgrown rose bushes that were in extremely bad need of some caretaking. In the next section there was a mosaic peace sign laid into the ground, which had been partially covered by moss and Kurt wondered why it had been put there. All around there were little things like this. A fountain brimming with tadpoles in one section, a playground with rusty swings and broken ladders at one end, and at the back of the garden there was an archway covered over with jasmine. The sun was shining through the cracks in it and making beautiful shadows on a bench that was sat to one side of archway. Kurt sat down there just to take it all in. This place was beautiful.

"How did you ever find this, Blaine?", he couldn't imagine running across a place like this by chance. It was too beautiful.

"Well, I used to live in that house a really long time ago. Before I came to McKinley, even before I went to Dalton. My mom and I used to keep up this garden because she loved the flowers and I loved having the place to play. I still come here sometimes because it's still so beautiful. What do you think?"

"Blaine, it's amazing!", Kurt exclaimed. He couldn't imagine what living here must have been like. The garden was like something out of Wonderland. Blaine just smiled and stared into Kurt's eyes. Kurt stared back deeply. Blaine had beautiful eyes and Kurt could absolutely get lost in them. He felt himself lean in an inch as he kept his gaze trained on Blaine's. He watched as Blaine's smile grew and leaned in closer to Kurt. When their lips finally met for the first time since that first fateful time last week Kurt felt all of the air leave his body.

After a while they pulled apart both gasping for air. "Follow me.", Blaine said and Kurt stood to go where Blaine led him. They walked up the path back to the house. Kurt knew it was abandoned by the look of it, but he trusted Blaine so he followed him inside. The house was completely empty except for a few pieces of furniture still there. A table was still in the dining room, though it looked as if it had been untouched for years, as well as a few book cases lined the walls. Blaine led Kurt up the stairs and down a hallway to their left. He opened the door to one of the rooms and Kurt saw an old four-poster bed that had a mattress on it but no sheets or any other kinds of decoration around the room.

"When we moved, the house never sold so we ended up using it as a place to put old things we never really needed. I asked my mom if we could leave this here too because I wanted a new bed in our new house. I never imagined how handy this would be later on. I still stay here at night sometimes when she and my dad are away. It's just so small and warm that I like it better than being alone at our house in Westerville.", Blaine said with an air of practiced nonchalance. Kurt could tell that the situation with his parents was less than ideal but he decided he wouldn't push it. When Blaine was ready to tell him, he would.

Kurt moved to sit down on the bed and Blaine followed sitting close to him so that their thighs were touching. Kurt's skin was tingling at the electricity rolling between them and he needed to touch the other boy. He leant over and kissed Blaine timidly until Blaine started to kiss him back. Kurt's tongue was instantly met with Blaine's as they battled for dominance in the kiss. Needing air, Kurt pulled back and started kissing and nibbling Blaine's neck and collarbone. He loved the sounds that Blaine made when he paid special attention to this part of him.

Blaine was mewling and panting at the feel of Kurt's warm, soft lips moving against his throat and down to his chest. He couldn't take in all of this. He was so beautiful and sweet. Blaine wasn't sure how they had gotten into this relationship, but he knew that for the first time in a long time he was happy. He also knew he wanted to do this right. They couldn't just go as far as they had the other day now. He wanted to know Kurt, but really know him. He wanted to see all of the parts of Kurt that Kurt thought were bad, ugly, shameful, or unlovable, because Blaine knew that he could and would love those things about Kurt. Because loving someone did not mean loving them in spite of their flaws, it meant loving them because of their flaws.

He pulled away and smiled as Kurt whimpered a bit at the loss. "Kurt, I want to do this right. I want to take this slow. I love what we shared the other day and it was beautiful, but I think maybe we should hold off on sex again until we've been together longer."

Kurt pouted a bit at his words. He agreed with Blaine that he wanted to wait so their relationship could grow, but on the other hand he was half-hard already just from kissing him and he needed to do something about it.

"But, we can do other things, that is, if you want to.", Blaine said. He was nervous, but he knew that this was the best thing for both of them. Kurt smiled at this and just nodded shyly before leaning back in to kiss Blaine again, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. Blaine responded with the same passion, and soon Blaine was lying on his back with Kurt on top of him straddling him. Kurt began to undo Blaine's pants when Blaine stopped him.

"Don't you want me to take care of you, baby?", Kurt asked. The innocent tone in his voice was enough to send all the blood in Blaine's body straight to his crotch.

"Only if you want to, Kurt. I don't want you to feel like you have to do anything.", Blaine responded. Kurt just smiled, kissed the other boy, and continues with Blaine's zipper while Blaine lay back down and relished in the fact that he had a boyfriend who wanted to give head, and maybe even enjoyed it.

When Kurt had freed Blaine of his pants and boxers he took in the sight before him for the second time in his life. He hadn't been mistaken the first time. Blaine was absolutely gorgeous naked, and Kurt would give anything to have him under him like this all the time, writhing in pleasure. He wrapped his hand around Blaine and began to pump bringing the boy to full arousal. He kept pumping him, flicking his wrist gently whenever he reached the head. Blaine seemed to like that because he bucked his hips into Kurt's fist and was groaning wantonly.

Kurt couldn't take it anymore and needed to have the feel of Blaine in his mouth. He wrapped his lips around Blaine's member and gently lapped at the precum forming there before flicking his tongue into the slit.

"Ah, shit, Kurt! God, baby that feels so good.", Blaine said.

At that Kurt took him pulled off because he had an idea. He looked Blaine in the eye and said as calmly as possible, "Blaine, fuck my mouth." Blaine groaned in frustration and thrust lightly upwards searching for friction and finding none. He nodded furiously and gasped out loud as Kurt took him all the way into his mouth. He continued to lick and suck Blaine until he knew Blaine was close.

Kurt flipped them over so that Blaine was straddling Kurt's head, and Kurt took him back into his mouth. When Kurt hummed around him Blaine took that as his cue and started thrusting deep into Kurt's mouth, surprised that the boy seemed to be able to take all of him in. Kurt ran his tongue along the underside of Blaine's throbbing cock whenever he would thrust into the taller boy's mouth and he hummed lightly the whole time. Watching Blaine do this was so hot to Kurt that he was quickly in need of his own release. So as Blaine continued to fuck his mouth Kurt reached down, unzipped his pants, and started stroking his purpling cock very fast and very hard.

Kurt could tell that Blaine was getting close by the noises he was making. He encouraged him to keep going by squeezing his ass with the hand that wasn't stroking his dick. Blaine couldn't take the overload of pleasure anymore and came hard down Kurt's throat as Kurt came hard groaning into his own hand. Blaine pulled out of Kurt's mouth and rolled over to lay on his back, pulling his boyfriend in to cuddle with him. Kurt smiled lazily up at Blaine, who simply returned the smile and kissed him gently on the lips.

"That was amazing.", Blaine said finally after catching his breath.

"Tell me about it.", Kurt replied.

They both fell into a fit of giggles at this and had to force themselves to stop after about five minutes of laughter. For the rest of the afternoon, they simply talked about their dreams, their hopes, and their lives. Kurt told Blaine about his dream to work on Broadway as either a performer or a costume designer. Blaine told Kurt about his dream to move to California one day and become a street musician on the beach because he wanted to be able to play music and still enjoy it. When Blaine dropped Kurt off at home that night, they parted with a good night kiss and whispered promises of "See ya tomorrow."

However, Blaine couldn't help the nagging feeling of guilt that crept into him as he drove off. He knew that if he didn't tell Kurt soon enough he would find out anyway, but he wasn't exactly sure how to approach the topic. How does one tell their new boyfriend that the house they went to today was actually where Blaine was living permanently? That he didn't have a real home anymore. How do you tell someone you care about that you're not really who they think you are? He struggled through the many options in his head, in bed that night, the same bed he had shared with Kurt earlier that day. None seemed like a good choice, but he knew he would have to decide soon. He knew he owed that much to Kurt.

**A/N: So there really is a garden like the one described above near where I live. I can post the pictures to my profile page if anyone is interested in them. It may take me a while to figure out how to do it exactly, but I have some great pictures of the stuff described in this chapter. The garden here is attached to a church and not a house, but I didn't exactly feel right about Kurt giving Blaine a blowjob in a church garden. Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter and if you want to hear any stories from LeakyCon and meeting Starkid just PM me!**

**Love!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey, guys. Sorry for the waiting on this chapter. I've been busy with work, and some roommate drama. I've managed to get it all sorted out, thankfully, but it's been a stressful few days. I'm hoping to tie up some of the loose ends in the next chapter and sort of reveal bad boy!Blaine's backstory. Your reviews have been great to read! I thank you all so much for the awesome and sweet stuff you've all said. **

**Also, I don't own Glee or else it would all be porn.**

Kurt was shaking. He was so nervous for his date later with Blaine that he had not eaten anything all day and didn't know if that or his nerves were the cause for his shakes. They had been dating for four weeks now, and things had been perfect. Kurt's family loved Blaine, even though Finn still had his reservations, and the glee club was starting to turn around. Kurt had been terrified to tell them all, especially Mercedes.

The day after his and Blaine's trip to their garden, Kurt knew he needed to come clean to his best friend. He was scared that she would be upset with him for dating the school's notorious bad boy, but he knew she would be even more pissed off if he hid it from her. He walked into glee that afternoon and sought her out immediately. She and Sam were sitting on the risers together laughing about something.

"Cedes, can I talk to you for a second?", Kurt asked her. She turned and smiled at her best friend and excused herself from the conversation with Sam.

"Hey, baby boy, what's going on?", she asked. She could tell by Kurt's tone that whatever he had to say was serious.

"Well, I…just…um, wow…this is a lot harder than I thought it would be." Kurt stumbled over his words. How do you tell your best friend that you've been seeing a guy for almost a week now and haven't told her?

"Just spit it out, white boy."

"I'm dating Blaine Anderson!", Kurt shouted a lot more loudly than he had intended to. Mercedes gasped audibly as did most of the rest of the glee club. Kurt looked over Mercedes shoulder to see 11 pairs of eyes staring at him in shock, awe, and a weird look of approval he was getting from both Puck and Santana. He sighed and took Mercedes by the hand and pulled her into the hallway, away from the eavesdropping bound to happen in the choir room.

"When did this happen?", Mercedes asked him.

"About a week ago.", he replied, not meeting her eye. There was silence so he looked back up and saw Mercedes frowning at him.

"Kurt why didn't you tell me?"

"It just all sort of happened so fast. I haven't really told anyone. I mean Finn knows, but that's only because he lives with me. I guess I just didn't know how to tell anyone." He was wringing his hands together now, and praying to some invisible deity that Mercedes would forgive him for not telling her sooner.

"I'm not mad at you.", she said. Kurt let out a sigh, relaxing noticeably. "But I am worried about you." He tensed again immediately. "How much do you know about this guy, Kurt? How far has this gone? Is he good to you?"

"Mercedes, we've been on a few dates and he's really not as bad of a guy as everyone thinks. He's just…guarded." Mercedes gave him a look that said "yeah as if I believe that" and pursed her lips tightly. "Look, we're still getting to know each other. It's new."

"Whatever, white boy. I just want to make sure you don't get your heartbroken. At least you haven't slept with him yet." At this Kurt stared intently at the floor and Mercedes gasped.

"You didn't! Did you?" All Kurt could do was nod. "Kurt Hummel! What has gotten into you?"

"Listen, Mercedes, please let's just keep this between us. I know this is all new and weird, but I'm still trying to figure it all out myself." He looked at her with hopeful eyes and she sighed.

"Yeah, white boy. You know I love you, right?"

"I know, Cedes."

After that day, Kurt had slowed things down a bit with Blaine and they had really gotten to know each other better, or at least he thought they had. There were still times where he felt like Blaine was hiding something from him, but he quickly disregarded that fact. If there was something Blaine wanted him to know he would tell him.

Speaking of, the doorbell had rung and Kurt rushed downstairs to answer it. Blaine stood on the porch smiling and holding out a single flower to Kurt. This was one thing Kurt loved about Blaine. How, despite his reputation and the façade he felt he had to put on at school, he always tried to show Kurt his more vulnerable side by bringing flowers, writing him songs and singing them for him, or just holding Kurt for hours on end.

In fact, the other day they had been lying on Kurt's bed together, and Kurt knew then that he was falling for Blaine. His head was resting on Blaine's chest and Blaine was stroking his hair gently. Kurt sighed contentedly and snuggled even closer to the other boy.

"Blaine, can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can." Blaine loved that Kurt still felt he had to be polite after these past few weeks. They had been trying to learn everything about each other, spending hours just like this just talking and laughing. Blaine still felt a twinge of guilt at some of the excuses he had told Kurt to keep his secret safe, but he knew that for now, Kurt was better off not knowing.

"Well, I was just wondering. When it's just you and I here like this you're so completely different than you are at school. I mean, don't get me wrong. I love it, but why? Why the "tough guy" act at McKinley?" Blaine thought about his answer for a while. He looked down and caught Kurt's eye and smiled.

"Truthfully, it just seemed to be the easiest thing to do. New school, new status quo, and all, you know? I didn't want a repeat of the last public high school I went to. When I came out there, well, I wasn't safe anymore. So, when I left Dalton to come to McKinley I knew I'd have to be someone no one would mess with."

"That's another thing I wanted to ask you. Why did you leave Dalton? I mean, I've heard rumors, just like everyone else, but I wanted to know the truth. From you." Kurt was looking at Blaine expectantly and he was trapped. Luckily, Finn saved him by bursting in at that moment and announcing that dinner was ready. He knew next time he wouldn't be as lucky, so he had tried to keep Kurt away from that topic as of late.

"Thank you.", Kurt said taking the flower from him and heading to the kitchen to find a vase for it. "What kind of flower is it?", he asked.

"A larkspur.", Blaine answered. Kurt gave him a quizzical look. The flower was beautiful, but he had never heard of a larkspur before. Where did Blaine come up with this stuff?

"It means 'beautiful spirit.' It reminded me of you.", he explained. Kurt grinned at the cheesiness of the sentiment, and set the flower in its vase before grabbing Blaine's hand and leading him upstairs to Kurt's bedroom.

When he had closed the door behind them, Kurt pressed his lips quickly to Blaine's. He pulled back and smiled. "Thank you. That really means a lot to me. That you think that of me." Blaine returned his smile and pulled the other boy in close to him. Kurt loved this feeling of being close to Blaine. Hell, Kurt was pretty sure he loved Blaine. Scratch that. He knew he was in love with Blaine. That's what their date tonight was all about. Kurt wanted to tell Blaine that he loved him, but he was terrified of what the other boy would say.

"You're welcome.", Blaine said returning his smile. "So what did you want to do tonight?"

"I thought maybe we could stay in and watch a movie. We sort of have the house to ourselves for the night. Burt and Carole are out late visiting friends and Finn's on a date with Rachel.", Kurt said. He hoped this wasn't a stupid way of confessing his love for Blaine, but he just wanted it to be simple.

"Sounds perfect.", Blaine replied. He lay down on Kurt's bed opening his arms for the taller boy to come and cuddle with him. He felt that all was right with the world when Kurt was in his arms. Kurt gladly fell into the other boy's arms.

"Hey, Kurt."

"Yeah, Blaine?"

"We forgot to put on a movie." Both boys started laughing uncontrollably at their oversight and Kurt got up and walked over towards his tv.

"What about _Pride and Prejudice_?" Blaine nodded his agreement, and Kurt settled back into his arms.

When it got to Kurt's favorite part, the scene where Darcy first confesses his love for Elizabeth, he tensed up. He couldn't help but think about what he had been thinking about all week. It was now or never. He turned around in Blaine's arms to see the other boy watching him with interest.

"What's wrong, Kurt?" He swallowed, trying to soothe his suddenly dry throat. He took a deep breath and looked Blaine right in the eye.

"Blaine, I love you." The shorter boy looked shocked. Kurt immediately felt all of his confidence drain from him. "God, I'm sorry. That was so stupid of me. I know we've only been dating for a little over a month now, but it just felt right. I'm sorry. I'll shut up now.", Kurt rambled. Blaine was still staring at him, shocked. Finally, he let out a shaky breath and turned away from Kurt.

"God, Blaine I'm sorry. Look, I'll take it back. We can just pretend I didn't just screw everything up, ok?", Kurt pleaded with him.

At that Blaine turned back around and took Kurt's hand in his and squeezed it gently. "No, Kurt. You didn't screw anything up. I'm sorry. I'm just a little stunned is all." Kurt let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, but otherwise remained silent. He wanted Blaine to make the next move.

"Kurt, I would be lying to you if I told you I didn't feel the same way." At this Kurt's heart soared. "But I think there's something I need to tell you before you can really say those words to me and mean them." And at that Kurt's heart froze. He felt like he had been doused in a bucket of ice water.

_ What does that mean? What could he possibly have to tell me? Oh God, this can't be good. _

"Kurt, I haven't exactly been honest with you." This could not be happening, right now of all times. Kurt could feel his heart racing and could feel the whole where his stomach had dropped when Blaine first said those words.

"Kurt, I need to tell you my story…from the beginning. Then you can decide if you still mean those beautiful words you've just said to me."

**A/N: I know, I'm mean. A cliffhanger. But I will be posting the next chapter soon. Also, if any of you haven't yet, go check out **_**Misfits**_** on Hulu. It's fucking fantastic and I've only seen one episode and I'm hooked. Also, reviews please :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok, so here's my bad boy Blaine's backstory. I hope this isn't a disappointment, and I hope this isn't going to be as crappy as I think it will be. Again, sorry. Be gentle with the reviews lol.**

"Kurt, let me start by saying that I never wanted to hurt you. I just couldn't exactly tell you the whole truth right off. I needed time to try to figure out how exactly to tell you all of this." Kurt waited patiently for Blaine to continue. "All right. So from the beginning…"

"I came out to my family and friends when I was fourteen years-old. At the time, I knew I couldn't hide it anymore. Some of my friends had already started to notice that I was just a little bit different from them. So when I told my best friend, Josh, he freaked out. He ran away from me that day, and told all of our friends. Some of them, the girls mainly, were sympathetic, but at the same time they didn't really care. They just knew that the boys didn't go anywhere near me, so they probably shouldn't either.

It wasn't bad until more people started finding out. Some of my friends' older brothers and stuff like that. They used to taunt me and push me around, and stuff, but I thought I could handle it. Then one day, it got much worse. Josh's brother, Stephen, and a few of his friends followed me after school one day. They wanted to put an end to the school queer once and for all."

Kurt was holding his breath at this moment. He knew what it was like to be teased and taunted and even physically hurt, but by the way Blaine was talking he wasn't sure if their stories actually compared.

"They beat the crap out of me.", Blaine stated. Kurt could tell that it had been a lot worse than Blaine was letting on. Why did he always have to put on a brave face?

"When I got home that dad, my mom and dad questioned me about why I had gotten beaten up. That was when I officially came out to them. I think they both had an idea beforehand, but were both too afraid to confront me about it. They had seen me withdraw from my friends, I had quit playing soccer, and Josh never came over anymore. They knew, but they just didn't want to acknowledge it.

So after that, they transferred me to Dalton. I spent my sophomore and junior years there, trying to blend in and fade into the background. I made friends easily enough. Dalton has a zero tolerance bullying policy, so there was no harassment or physical harm. I became the lead singer of their choir, and even started playing soccer again. That was where I met Ian."

Kurt felt like all air in the room had just been sucked out and he was left in a vacuum. Ian. Ian didn't sound like a casual friend you play soccer with. Ian sounded like someone to be threatened by, someone to be jealous of. He just nodded, urging Blaine to go on.

"Ian was the first out gay guy I had met at Dalton. I think that was why we clicked in the first place. We sort of understood each other on a level no one else really could. We started hanging out more and more, and eventually it turned into more. We hid it from everyone because I knew if my parents ever found out there would be hell to pay. We were constantly having to pretend to be just friends in front of everyone even though behind closed doors we were all over each other. Kurt."

At the sound of his name Kurt looked up. He hadn't noticed he had put his head in his hands during Blaine's story. Blaine saw the tears in his boyfriend's eyes and wanted to reach out and comfort him. He tried to take hold of Kurt's hand, but the boy pulled back like Blaine's simple touch burned him. They stared at each other for a long time until Kurt broke the silence.

"Did you love him?"

"No.", Blaine answered without hesitation. "I never thought for a moment I did. It was nothing like it is with you, Kurt. He was just someone who understood being a gay teen, but Kurt, you understand_ me_. You see _me_. You saw through all of my crap and my bullshit. You see me, Kurt, and I see you. I see through the calm and collected face you put on for your dad and your friends. Kurt, you're strong and brave and beautiful. I meant what I said earlier about you having a beautiful spirit. You are the most moral, compassionate person I've ever met, and I love you.

Kurt choked back the flood of tears that came to him at this. He wanted more than anything to believe him, but right now he needed to hear the rest of the story. He was scared of what might come next. "Just, keep going."

"Ok. Well, one day while Ian was over at my house we weren't so careful. It was nearing the end of my junior year and we had been seeing each other for a few months. We were in my room one afternoon and my dad walked in on us making out. I had never seen him so angry before. I hadn't known then, but Ian wasn't out to his family. My dad was the one to out him. After that he wouldn't even talk to me. I tried to apologize, tell him that I was sorry for what my dad had done, but he never listened. The last thing he ever said to me was to leave him alone and stop polluting his mind with my twisted perversion.

I lost it after that. Ian was someone I looked up to. He had always been so proud to be out, at least it had seemed that way. My father withdrew me from Dalton at the end of the year, and they were going to home school me, but things had gotten bad. My father wasn't physically abusive at first, but I didn't miss the looks of pure disgust whenever he saw me. He would always refer to me as "fag" or "queer" and my mom just encouraged it. She constantly told me that I had to change; I had to want to change. Could you imagine being told that the one thing that consistently makes your life miserable is your choice? Of course you can because you know what it's like."

Yes, Kurt knew what that was like. He had constantly heard the ranting of McKinley's resident Christ Crusaders about how his perversion was his choice and he could change it if he simply "prayed away the gay."

"I knew I had to get away now. I couldn't take it anymore. That house was like my own personal hell. So I decided to run away. I had a plan. I just needed time. So I started getting things in order. Do you remember the house I took you to a few weeks ago, Kurt? The one I said I used to live in when I was younger?"

"Yes, you said you still stayed there sometimes when your parents are away."

"Right, well, that was a bit of an understatement. I live there, Kurt. I ran away from home."

"How is that possible? I met your mom at the shelter that day!", Kurt was so confused. He didn't know if he could tell you which way was up and which was down right now.

"Connie is my aunt, my mom's sister. She and my mom haven't talked in years so I can still go see her and my mom won't find out where I am. I managed to find some of the furniture in old junkyards and steal the rest of it. I knew the house because Ian used to take me there at times when we wanted a place to be alone. I had everything set up in there after a few months. The bed was tricky. I didn't know where to get a mattress. My friend David's dad owned a store that sells them though, so I stole one from him. I know what you must be thinking, but I didn't really have a choice. Every day I stayed at home it got worse. My dad had begun to hit me whenever he felt I needed putting in line. I was too proud to ask for help, Kurt. So, I ran.

When I knew that the house was livable I started planning how to leave. I didn't want them to be able to find me. I took my bike to the house one night and left it so that I would have it and took a bus back to my house. I told them I had sold it. The only thing left to take was my car and a few of my clothes. I had planned to leave at the end of July, but one night my dad came home piss-ass drunk. He stated yelling at me, telling me what a disappointment I was as a son. That was the worst it ever got. He beat me until I blacked out. When I came to I was out of there as fast as possible.

At first, I thought about trying to ask someone for help, but I just couldn't do it. I didn't want anyone else to have to bear the burden of taking care of me. My aunt asked questions, but I avoided them easily enough. I figured after awhile she would hear from my parents, that they would be looking for me and I would have to go home, but I never saw any sign that they were, because they didn't, Kurt. They never even tried to find me. It was as if I had done them the biggest favor by leaving, so I stayed away."

Blaine's voice cracked on the last sentence. He was choking back tears that he had thought he'd shed months ago. Kurt, on the other hand, was crying huge silent tears. He couldn't imagine what Blaine had been through. What it must be like to feel so utterly unwanted by your own family. Kurt was more thankful then than he had ever been for his dad and Carole.

"I knew I still needed to go to school, and the closest one was McKinley. I forged transfer papers. The school never questioned a thing. It was almost laughable how easy it was to convince them that my parents knew what was going on. I started working at the shelter to earn some money, and life went on. I started at McKinley and people never questioned who I was or why I was there. They just filled in the blanks themselves with the rumors and lies. I figured I could get by with no one finding out about me. But then I met you, and everything changed. I wanted to tell you, Kurt. I really did, but do you see now why it was hard for me?"

Kurt just sat there staring blankly ahead. All this time, Blaine had been living in that excuse for a shelter alone? Living off of whatever he could make at the shelter and stealing the rest? He couldn't even imagine doing something like that. Sure, he was hurt by Blaine's dishonesty, but stronger than that was the urge to help the boy in front of him. The boy who, despite everything he had just learned, Kurt loved with all of his heart. This boy had lost so much, and had still given Kurt so much. He knew it would take time, but he wanted this. He wanted Blaine to know that he was here for him.

He reached across the space between them and took Blaine's hand in his. Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes and started sobbing at this small gesture. He launched himself at the taller boy and Kurt just held him close. He knew now why Blaine loved to come over to his house so much. He was longing for a home, for a family, for a place to feel loved. Kurt started crying even harder at this realization and clung to Blaine.

"Blaine, we have to tell someone. You need to get help. You can't just live like this anymore." Blaine snapped his head up and started shaking his head back and forth rapidly.

"Kurt, I can't. They can't find me, Kurt. They can't." Blaine started shaking uncontrollably and Kurt just held him tighter.

"Shh, it's ok. I won't let them hurt you, Blaine. I promise, but you have to trust me to help you out here. Do you trust me, Blaine?"

"Yes.", he whimpered. He sniffled and wiped at his tears trying to control himself. "What are you going to do?"

Kurt sighed. There was really only one thing he could think of. He had to tell his dad.

**A/N: If you're still with me after this chapter, bless you. I'm so sorry if this is complete crap. I promise the story will be much lighter from here on out. I plan to only have it be about 10 chapters. Once again, be gentle with me please lol. This is the first fanfic I've ever written out and tried to put plot into so it's a new concept for me.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey, guys! Thank you all for your sweet reviews after the last chapter! This one was really difficult to write because I wasn't really satisfied with the way the talk between Kurt and Burt worked out, but I hope I ended up doing it some justice. Also, I got completely distracted by 90's Are All That on Teen Nick all this week. Anyways, let me know how you like this chapter, and thank you all again for being so great and supportive! The past week has been scary because I'm going through a lot of stuff right now, but writing has really helped me out, and also all of your kind words!**

**As always, I don't own Glee, but I'm super excited for Season 3. Yay for Blaine character development!**

The two boys fell asleep that night holding each other. Kurt knew his dad would be upset the next morning when he realized Blaine had slept over, but Kurt could not possibly dream of asking him to leave now. He knew that after he explained everything to Burt he would understand, but he wasn't quite sure how to tell his dad what his boyfriend had revealed that night. To say he was nervous was an understatement.

When he woke up, Kurt felt heat all around him. He opened his eyes slowly to discover Blaine was wrapped in his arms snoring softly. Kurt looked closer at the boy and suddenly wondered how he had never noticed before that something was wrong with Blaine. He had spent almost every waking moment with this boy for the past month, yet he hadn't figured this out. Was he really that self-absorbed? He instantly felt guilty for all the times he had spent hours complaining to Blaine about schoolwork or his lack of solos in glee. All that time Blaine had sat there and listened to Kurt's mundane and insignificant problems, while he had been in hiding and struggling to merely survive.

It was in that moment that Kurt knew he and Blaine would make it through this. The other boy had put aside so much just to listen to Kurt and be with him, and that fact alone made Kurt see that even though Blaine had hidden this from him he still loved him with all of his heart. He had simply been scared and afraid and Kurt simply couldn't blame him for that because he knew exactly how that felt. Blaine started to stir and Kurt smiled as the other boy rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Hi.", Blaine said shyly. He still didn't know where he and Kurt stood after everything he had told the other boy last night. They hadn't had a chance to talk about it last night because Blaine had fallen asleep in Kurt's arms feeling the usual sense of safety and comfort he always did when he was with Kurt.

"Hey, yourself.", Kurt said with a smirk. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Blaine's, and Blaine sighed in relief. He knew that this didn't fix things, but he hoped this meant Kurt still wanted to be with him. Blaine deepened the kiss and Kurt reciprocated letting their kisses grow lingering and languid. He pulled away and smiled at Blaine stroking the shorter boy's hair.

"Blaine, I hope you know I do have to talk to my dad about this. I know you're worried, but I trust him and I know that he will do everything in his power to help you." Blaine sighed in resignation. He knew Kurt was right, but part of him was terrified that his parents would demand he came home. Another part of him was terrified that they wouldn't care at all. He really didn't know which option he was hoping would be the outcome.

"I know, and I trust you and your father with this. I'm just scared, but thank you for being there for me last night, Kurt. I know that everything I laid on you last night was hard to hear, and I'm sorry you had to be the one that had to deal with all of my problems.", Blaine said while staring at his lap. Kurt put his hand under Blaine's chin and gently tugged his face up so he could look into his eyes.

"Blaine, I love you. I love you no matter where you live, or what your family is like, or even if you stopped wearing your leather jacket. I love you because of everything you are, good and bad, and I will do _anything _I can to make sure you are safe." Blaine beamed at this statement and snuggled closer into Kurt's embrace.

"So, when should we tell your dad?", Blaine asked. He was still dreading actually telling Burt. What if he thought Blaine was a screw up and demanded that he never see Kurt again? What if he simply tells Blaine to leave and then he's back at square one with no help, and he can never see Kurt again? Blaine shuddered at the thought.

"Well, the sooner the better, really. Are you ready for this?", Kurt asked him. Blaine nodded silently and untangled himself from Kurt's arms. They both straightened out their clothes from having slept in them all night. Kurt took Blaine's hand and led him downstairs. Kurt could hear conversation coming from the kitchen so he followed it dragging along a reluctant Blaine. When they entered the kitchen the conversation stopped instantly as Burt and Carole took in the two boys together with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Kurt, would you mind explaining to me why Blaine is here and he appears to have stayed the night?", Burt asks restraining himself from losing his cool. He didn't know when his son had started blatantly disobeying his rules, but he had a feeling it was Blaine's influence and he was immediately upset with the curly-haired teen in his kitchen.

"Dad, Carole", Kurt said taking a seat at the counter across from his dad. "Before you get upset just please let me explain why Blaine stayed here last night. Just please listen and promise me you won't get mad and freak out?" Burt nodded hesitantly. He wasn't sure what he was agreeing to, but he wanted Kurt to be able to talk to him about everything. "Blaine stayed here last night because he really doesn't have anywhere else to go. I didn't know anything until last night or I would have told you sooner…", Kurt trailed off.

"Told us what sooner, sweetie?", Carole asked patiently. After Finn and Quinn's pregnancy scare, she felt she was capable of handling just about anything when it came to teenagers.

"That I'm homeless.", Blaine stated abruptly. Burt dropped his fork, which hit his plate with a loud clatter and landed on the floor and Carole gasped audibly.

"What do you mean homeless, Blaine?", Burt asked.

"I mean that a few months ago I ran away from home and I've been a squatter in an abandoned house ever since." Burt's eyes got wide at this and Carole took a seat at the table behind her to regain some composure.

"Wait, start from the beginning, Blaine. Why did you run away from home?"

So Blaine told them everything. He spared no detail about his home life with his parents, and his time being bullied before Dalton. He told them about forging his school papers, stealing things he needed to live on, and lying to his aunt. He told them that his parents didn't know where he was, but that to his knowledge they had not looked for him either. By the end of his story Burt looked furious and Carole had tears running down her cheeks.

"Dad?" Kurt didn't want to push his father, but he was worried about the silence that was lingering in the room. "Say something, please."

Burt got up, walked across the room, and pulled Blaine into a tight embrace. He held the boy trying to convey all of the love and acceptance that he should have gotten at his own home and from his own family. If they could not show their son love, then Burt was more than happy to step in. Blaine broke down at this and hugged Burt back crying at the overwhelming amount of love he felt from that simple gesture.

When Burt pulled away he clapped Blaine on the shoulder and looked at Kurt. "Kurt, Blaine can stay with us until I can get in touch with his aunt and figure some things out. He can stay in your room, but please, just, be respectful that our walls are thing, ok?" Kurt blushed at this, but just nodded. He walked into the other room for a moment and Kurt followed him. Carole took this opportunity to give Blaine a hug herself and to tell him that he was always welcome in their home.

In the next room, Kurt and his dad were having their own hug. "Thank you, dad. Thank you so much, for everything. You have no idea how much this means to me, and how great you are." Burt just smiled at his son, and wiped away the few tears that had fallen from his eyes from hearing Blaine's story.

"You know I will be here for you any time, kiddo. That goes for anyone that is a part of your life, who is good to you, you got that? I know your relationship with Blaine is still fairly new, but I'm happy to see he finally has a place where he can go, and feel accepted." They walked back into the kitchen and joined Blaine and Carole who were chatting quietly over breakfast.

After breakfast, while Blaine and Kurt went to collect some of Blaine's things from the abandoned house he had been staying in, Burt called the number Blaine had given him for his Aunt Connie. After the third ring a friendly voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Connie. My name is Burt Hummel. I'm Kurt's father."

"Oh, yeah, Kurt! How is he? I haven't seen him in awhile, ever since he came in a few weeks ago with Blaine."

"He's fine. It's Blaine that I've called about."

"Why? What's wrong? Is he hurt?", Burt could tell that the woman cared for Blaine and he wondered why Blaine had not gone to his aunt in the first place. He guessed the need to hide from his parents at all cost had pushed Blaine away from even the family members who did love and accept him.

"Connie, I don't know how to tell you this, but Blaine has shared some information with my family that I'm not really sure how to handle. I'm not sure what the right course of action to fix things is, and I really wanted to come to you, since Blaine trusts you." Burt related the story of Blaine's run-away status and the details of his current living situation. When he was finished, her end of the line was silent.

"Um, are you still there?"

"Yes, I'm still here.", she replied. "Where is he now? Is he ok?"

"He's fine. He's out with Kurt right now getting his stuff from that shack he's been staying in. He stayed with us last night, and can stay with us until something else can be arranged, but I wanted to contact you so you would know the truth."

"Thank you, Burt. I appreciate that. I'm in Chicago right now, but I'm going to call the airline and book a return flight for the next available one. Hopefully, I can be in Lima this afternoon. Then you, Blaine, and I can discuss our options. I must say that after all of this, I really would like Blaine to stay with me. I know he'll be afraid to because of his parents, but as far as I'm concerned if they did the things he says they did, and if they aren't looking for him then I am not going to be the one to tell them where he is."

Burt sighed in relief. His main worry was that Blaine's aunt would insist on telling the boy's parents where he was. He didn't want them coming within an inch of Blaine, as far as he was concerned. When he hung up the phone from talking with Connie he felt like there was finally a glimpse of hope in this situation.

Kurt and Blaine had returned an hour ago with the majority of Blaine's stuff and now they were in Kurt's room lying down on the bed together. Kurt kept pressing reassuring kisses to Blaine's forehead and Blaine would sigh lovingly as he watched Kurt just breathe. He knew they had not had sex again since their first time together because they both wanted to take things slow, but right now he could not help but want to make love to Kurt, this amazing, beautiful, and caring boy who had saved him when he needed saving the most.

Blaine pressed an eager kiss to Kurt's lips and Kurt deepened the kiss letting his tongue explore the soft curves of Blaine's lips. Blaine let out a soft moan and Kurt took that opportunity to explore Blaine's mouth and taste the other boy. He could never get enough of that. It always felt like coming home. He felt Blaine's hands slip under his shirt and caress the skin there gently. Blaine flipped them over to where he was on top of Kurt and broke apart their kiss to stare into the other boy's eyes.

"Let me make love to you, Kurt." The way he said those few words with so much passion and intensity, but also with a gentleness that Kurt knew only came from their deep love for one another was enough to make that familiar heat pool low in Kurt's gut. He nodded and they both leant in for a feverish kiss, tongues battling for dominance. Blaine lifted Kurt's shirt away from his body and tugged it up and off slowly, in a manner that could only be described as sensual.

Kurt shivered in response and threaded his fingers through Blaine's hair hoping to gain more leverage in their kiss. He thrust up at the feel of Blaine's fingertips running lightly across his chest. "I love you."

"I love you, too." They made slow work of undressing, both reluctant to break apart for even a few seconds. The only sound that could be heard in the room was soft moans and whispered 'I love you's' as garments fell away and hands took their place in covering the boys' skin. Blaine grabbed the lube from the bedside table and a condom. "No condom.", Kurt said staring Blaine right in the eye.

"No, Kurt. I want to be safe here."

"Blaine was I your first or was Ian? I don't care either way, but just tell me the truth so I know."

"You were.", Blaine answered returning Kurt's determined gaze. Kurt knew he was being truthful from the deep conviction he found there. "It's only ever been you, Kurt. I've only ever been your's."

"I trust you, Blaine. No condom. I want this to be just us, connected, skin on skin." Blaine placed the condom back on the bedside table and coated his fingers in lube before slowly circling his fingers over Kurt's entrance. Kurt let out a small whimper at this and Blaine licked a broad swipe over his hole before inserting a finger. "Oh god, Blaine!"

Blaine thrust his finger in and out of the other boy slowly at first, letting the pain subside before adding a second finger and scissoring them, preparing Kurt. When he added in a third finger his middle searched eagerly for the spot inside of Kurt that had made him go crazy with pleasure.

"Oh, FUCK! Again, Blaine, please." Blaine stroke Kurt's prostate again and again loving the sounds the boy below him was making. "More, Blaine. I need you, now."

Blaine slid his fingers out and quickly lubed himself and replacing his fingers with his cock sheathed deep inside of Kurt. Kurt moaned quietly at the feeling of being so filled. The two boys rocked together just feeling each other and becoming intoxicated by the noises the other was making. They reached climax at the same time, both uttering the words that were truer now after everything they had experienced in the past few hours, than they had been the night before.

"I love you."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey lovely readers! First off I just want to say thank you for all of your lovely reviews and the countless number of people who are following this story. Secondly they start work on Season 3 next week and I am tremendously excited. What are some of the things you all want to see in season 3? I know my personal wish is that we get Klaine at McKinley together, holding hands and being cute. Tell me some of your wishes or theories! I love hearing them!**

**Also, I don't own glee but I do own the Warblers' CD **

Connie arrived at the Hummel house late that night after finding a flight with an opening. Blaine and Kurt sat on the couch while Connie, Burt, and Carole all sat in chairs spread across the living room. Blaine was wringing his hands together nervously and avoiding anyone's eyes. Kurt grasped the other boy's hand to get him to stop fidgeting and to give him a sense of calm. Blaine looked up at the contact and smiled before taking a deep breath and turning his attention to his aunt.

"Blaine, why did you not tell me anything before now? I would have helped you, sweetie. I would have done everything in my power to keep you safe.", the woman said with conviction.

"I-I don't really have a great answer, but I'm sorry Aunt Connie. I had to get out of there and I know you and Mom don't talk anymore, but I didn't want to risk it in case they actually went looking for me. Turns out I had nothing to worry about.", Blaine muttered under his breath.

"Right, well, Blaine I hope you know what this all means." Blaine sighed resolutely. He was afraid that it would come to this. That his aunt would feel obligated to send him home to his parents. He had prepared for it. But that didn't mean that it hurt any less.

"I'm already packed Aunt Connie.", he sighed.

"Well, good because I want you moved in right away. I don't have a spare bed in my apartment, but will the couch be ok until I can find you a decent mattress and get your room set up?" Blaine blinked. He hadn't heard correctly, had he? He looked up, his eyes searching his aunt's hesitantly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I would like for you to live with me, Blaine. I don't have much, and you'll have to keep working at the shelter to bring in some extra money for yourself, but I think you'll find it a tad more comfortable than an abandoned house." Blaine's face broke into the biggest grin Kurt had ever seen, and he rushed over to hug his aunt tightly.

Kurt's eyes were brimming over with tears. He was ecstatic for Blaine. Knowing now what the other boy had gone through made Kurt realize why Blaine always put on a tough as nails act. He didn't want anyone to discover his secret, but he had let Kurt in. Sure, their relationship had not started in the most conventional of ways, but Kurt knew that after the past few hours they were both in this for the long haul.

Blaine and his aunt left soon after to gather what few belongings he had and to get Blaine moved into Connie's apartment. Blaine kissed Kurt softly on the lips before leaving, and whispered a quick '_Thank you_' as he held Kurt's gaze. He closed the door behind them and turned to see his dad standing in the hallway smiling at him.

"I'm proud of you, Kurt. You did the right thing, by coming to me and by helping Blaine. I know he means a lot to you, kid, and I just hope that he can feel safe now." Kurt hugged his dad tightly at his heartfelt speech. He knew that it would take a while for Blaine to be fully ok again, but he was glad that tonight had been a step in the right direction. He hurried through his moisturizing routine that night, and settled into bed waiting to hear from Blaine.

Sure enough, at 9 on the dot his phone rang with an incoming call from Blaine. "Hello.", Kurt said smiling into the phone.

"Hey, yourself.", Blaine replied. Kurt could hear that Blaine was smiling into the phone as well.

"So, how's the new place?"

"A little better than my last one.", he responded playfully. "There's actually a front door here and electricity." Kurt scoffed. Only Blaine could be so blasé about everything, but Kurt couldn't blame him. He himself used sarcasm as a way of coping from time to time. "Seriously though Kurt, thank you."

"You're effectively thanking me for tattling on you, Blaine. I think that maybe you should be a little more pissed off at me."

"Never. Kurt, you are the most wonderful, beautiful, compassionate person I know, and after everything that's happened in the past twenty-four hours I could not think of a better person to love than you. You saved me, Kurt. You saved me from myself, and for that I will thank you."

"I love you, Blaine." He wanted to say it now, more than ever. He wanted Blaine to have the comfort that no matter what, his love for him would never change.

"I love you too, Kurt. As ridiculous as this is going to sound, I'm really glad you were walking alone in the hallway that day we met. I had been trying to get the nerve to talk to you for months now, and I was too scared." Kurt laughed.

"_You_, were scared of _me_? Blaine Anderson, McKinley high's number one bad ass was scared to talk to me, Kurt Hummel, the boy who gets slushie facials on a regular basis?"

" Are they still throwing slushies at you? I am going to kill Karofsky.", Blaine growled out.

"Blaine, calm down."

"And yes of course I was scared to talk to you, Kurt. You're beautiful and sexy and witty and talented, and I'm just some bum who never stood a chance."

"Except, you did.", Kurt said. "You stood a bigger chance than anyone else out there because you accepted me for who I was, no questions asked." The two talked for a few more hours just generally making each other smile and laughing about some of the stupid stuff that happened at McKinley that week. Kurt was surprised when later Blaine asked him a question he never thought he'd hear.

"Kurt, do you think it'd be ok with everyone if I auditioned for New Directions?" Kurt was stunned. He didn't know Blaine wanted to be in glee club, let alone that he could sing. Could Blaine sing? He had never heard him before.

"I don't think they would mind. We always need more guys, and I'm sure the teachers would like to see you involved a little more.", Kurt answered honestly.

"Will you help me pick a song?", he asked bashfully. Kurt laughed and they spent the next few minutes trying to come up with a song for Blaine to audition with that Friday. When they hung up around one in the morning, Kurt was mentally berating himself for how little sleep he would get that night. He was so happy to have Blaine, and to know that Blaine was safe, and to know that they loved each other. He fell asleep that night dreaming of duets sung in a choir room with the boy he adored standing by his side.

**A/N: I know this was short, and fillery, but I wanted to get something out today, and I felt like it should end on a happy note since there's been so much angst lately. I have to be honest; I have no idea what song Blaine should audition with. If you have any suggestions then leave them in a review or PM them to me! I'd love to hear what you guys think would be a good one for him to sing.**

**Thanks again for reading and I would love if everyone could take the time to review.**

**Love :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the wait on this chapter! I've been really busy trying to find a job and also going to recruitment practice for my sorority. School starts back soon so I think I will be wrapping up this story in the next chapter, but I will try to write more Glee stories whenever I can. I'm a double major so my schoolwork is a little ridiculous at times. Anyways, without further ado here is Blaine's audition for New Directions. The song he's singing was suggested by **_**CatCompanion09**_** and it's **_**Outlaws of Love**_** by Adam Lambert. I felt like this was a great song for angsty bad boy!Blaine to sing because he still has a bit of a rep to uphold at McKinley.**

Friday was stressful for Blaine to say the least. He had found a song to sing for his glee club audition, and had spent all week practicing. Now he just had to sing it in front of Mr. Schue and the New Directions. He knew that they all knew about his relationship with Kurt, but he had never really gotten to know any of them. He wanted to be closer to Kurt, and if that meant making friends with his friends then he was going to do everything he could to make nice with them. He was already on pretty good terms with Finn after everything that had happened at the Hummel-Hudson house the previous weekend, but he mostly wanted to meet Mercedes.

The New Directions were all walking in when he entered the choir room. The tiny brunette, Rachel Berry, who he knew from his Biology class looked up as he entered and her mouth opened wide in shock.

"What are you doing here? Kurt, what is he doing here? Please, tell me you're not trying out!", the girl practically screamed. Kurt shot her a death glare and held onto Blaine's hand as he stood at the front of the class. Blaine was appreciative that his boyfriend was there for him because he may have been a tough guy, but he wasn't sure how much of Rachel Berry he could take.

"Yes, he is, Rachel. You will listen politely and if you have anything negative to say I will not hesitate to destroy your headband collection." Rachel huffed indignantly but said nothing further.

"Well, Blaine, if you want to audition I would be more than happy to let you have some time right now. Do you have a song prepared?" Blaine nodded and grabbed a guitar from the band and sat down in a chair at the front of the room. He started strumming a slow melody that picked up into a strong steady beat, and he began to sing.

_Oh nowhere left to go_

_Are we getting closer, closer_

_No all we know is no_

_Nights are getting colder, colder_

_Hey tears all fall the same_

_We all feel the rain_

_We can't change_

_Everywhere we go _

_We're looking for the sun_

_Nowhere to grow old_

_We're always on the run_

_They say we'll rot in hell_

_But I don't think we will_

_They've branded us enough_

_Outlaws of love_

Kurt had never heard Blaine sing before, but he was astounded to hear that his boyfriend had an amazing voice.

_Scars make us who we are_

_Hearts and homes are broken, broken_

_Far, we could go so far_

_With our minds wide open, open_

_Hey tears all fall the same_

_We all feel the rain_

_We can't change_

_Everywhere we go_

_We're looking for the sun_

_Nowhere to grow old_

_We're always on the run_

_They say we'll rot in hell_

_But I don't think we will_

_They've branded us enough_

_Outlaws of love_

Blaine vocalized and ended the song by fading out slowly. The entirety of New Directions was stunned until Mr. Schue started clapping and the rest of the club joined in. Kurt was clapping louder than any of them, already planning duets that he and Blaine could sing together in the future. Mr. Schue clapped Blaine on the shoulder and welcomed him to the club and told him to sit by Kurt. Blaine caught the other boy's eye and smiled the biggest, goofiest smile Kurt had ever seen.

Blaine was ecstatic to finally belong to a group. He had not felt so hopeful and light in such a long time. He loved Kurt for helping him and challenging him to get to where he was. He reached out to take the other boy's hand and squeezed it gently in his own. Kurt smiled at him and squeezed back gently before refocusing his attention on Mr. Schue.

When rehearsal had ended the two boys left hand in hand and walked towards the parking lot together. When they reached Kurt's navigator Blaine pulled him in and pressed their lips gently together. Kurt reciprocated the kiss, allowing Blaine to deepen it, wanting nothing more than to taste the other boy. They broke apart reluctantly, but Blaine smiled and touched his forehead to Kurt's.

"Will you do something for me?", Blaine asked.

"Anything."

"Let me take you out for coffee. I want to take you out and show you off to everyone. Please?" Kurt smiled and agreed. Blaine reached around him and opened the driver's door for him to climb into the car. He gave him directions to the Lima Bean and they sat, singing along to the radio, just enjoying each other's company. When they arrived Blaine held the door open for Kurt, who just rolled his eyes and muttered something about not being a girl under his breath, though he was smiling so Blaine was pretty sure he enjoyed the gesture.

"What can I get you guys today?", the barista asked.

"I'll have a medium drip, and a nonfat mocha for my beautiful boyfriend here, please." Kurt looked at him a little stunned, but smiling brilliantly.

"You know my coffee order?"

"Of course I do.", Blaine replied with a smile and a wink. Kurt pulled out his wallet and paid for the coffee before Blaine had the chance to even reach for his and he gave the other boy an incredulous look.

"If you can hold the door open for me I can pay for your coffee. It's only fair.", he said with a satisfied smirk. Blaine sighed and laughed thinking about how next time he would be sure to pay for their coffee and to buy them a cookie to split.

"So, why did you never tell me about your hidden singing talents before?", Kurt asked.

"It never seemed relevant before. I always wanted to join glee club because I knew you were in it, but I was scared to get close to anyone at McKinley so I just didn't. When we started dating, you sort of opened my eyes to the things I was missing out on."

Kurt blushed at this and swallowed back the lump rising in his throat. He could not believe this perfect boy was his. Blaine was staring at the blush creeping onto Kurt's cheeks and was smiling like a fool, thinking the same thing.

"Well, I'm glad you changed your mind.", Kurt said reaching across the table to take Blaine's hand into his own. They stayed at the Lima Bean for a few hours just talking and laughing, enjoying one another's company. Before long though, Kurt had to return home and Blaine needed to be taken back to his car at the school.

When Kurt dropped him off, they embraced briefly before parting with a kiss and a promise to call later that night. Blaine drove home in silence, thankful for the chance just to think. So much had changed in his life in the past few months, and he was finally in a home where he was wanted and loved. He knew that it was going to take time for everything to be ok again, but at least now he had hope and the love and support of the people around him.

When he got to his Aunt Connie's he opened the door and was greeted with a big hug and the smell of delicious homemade food. His aunt asked him about his day and his audition, and Blaine told her all about it. She congratulated him on getting into glee club and they sat down to eat together.

Blaine was so happy to be here with her. He was thankful that she was being the maternal figure in his life that he had lacked for so long. His aunt was kind, loving, and involved which most teenagers would hate, but Blaine had found that he much preferred having someone smothering him than not having anyone there to care for him at all.

He went to bed that night, after hanging up with Kurt, feeling happy and safe for the first time in years. Before this year he had believed he would never find a home or a family to love and support him, but now he had that in his aunt and Kurt, and even Kurt's family. Kurt and family, those were two things that Blaine liked thinking of together very much, and he dreamed that night of warm embraces and a home that was now his own.

**Another fluffy chapter, but as we're nearly to the end I wanted the boys to have some happy times. Thank you to everyone who has read this or reviewed. I am so thankful to all of you for your kind words and your encouragement. I should have the last chapter up within the next few days, and it will be very smutty, so hopefully that will please some of you.**

**Much love!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Well, here it is, the last chapter. Thank you all so much for your encouragement and support for this very random one-shot turned multi-chap that I threw together. It means the world to me that everyone was so supportive of my first fic and that you all took the time to review and make suggestions. I really appreciate all of it! Look out for more from me in the future. I don't know when I'll be able to get around to writing more, but I'll definitely try to put out one-shots until inspiration strikes for another story. In the meantime, if you're looking for some good Klaine stories I have quite a few on my favorite stories list and also I wanted to recommend **_**Weekend at Blaine's**_** by **_**CatCompanion09**_**. It's a great smutty story that I'm absolutely in love with!**

**Anyway, without further ado, here's the last chapter and fair warning, it's just smut, which I hope you're all ok with. I don't own Glee.**

If you had told Kurt Hummel six months ago that he would be lying naked in bed right now with his legs wrapped around Blaine Anderson he would have laughed at you and told you to check yourself into drug rehab. However, now that he was here he couldn't think of a place where he had ever felt more like he belonged. The day had started out innocently enough with a cuddle session on the couch, both boys singing along to whatever song came on the iPod they had blaring at all times and just being generally sappy together. Things got heated later, though, when Burt and Carole had gone out for the night leaving Kurt and Blaine home alone since Finn was at Rachel's for the night.

Cuddling had turned into making out which had turned into some light groping until both boys' pants were strained so tightly at the crotch that it was uncomfortable to be wearing pants anymore. They had headed straight for Kurt's room removing random articles of clothing along the way, leaving a trail that Kurt knew he would have to pick up later. By the time they reached the door both were shirtless and Kurt was in only briefs and socks, while Blaine somehow still had his jeans on. That wasn't fair.

Kurt immediately rid Blaine of the one pair of jeans that he seemed so fond of. Even after all this time, he still couldn't convince Blaine to invest in more than one pair of jeans. Kurt pushed the other boy backwards until the back of his knees hit the bed and they both fell on top of the mattress with muffled laughter and heated kisses. Blaine reached forward and cradled Kurt's face in his palm and stroked his cheekbone gently with his thumb.

"Thank you.", he said, smiling.

"What for?", Kurt asked genuinely confused because right now all he could focus on was his throbbing cock.

"For saving me from myself.", Blaine replied simply before leaning in to kiss Kurt again, this time with even more teeth and tongue than before.

Kurt groaned loudly at the feel of Blaine sucking his bottom lip at biting it before flipping them over so that he was straddling Kurt. Kurt wrapped his legs instantly around Blaine's waist wanting to gain some leverage to thrust against him and feel the friction he needed. But Blaine wasn't letting that happen. He made sure to hover just out of Kurt's reach to torture the other boy a bit. Kurt moaned at the lack of attention his cock was receiving and Blaine chuckled darkly before leaning down and whispering in Kurt's ear.

"If you're really good, I'll make this worth your wait."

Kurt shivered at that and released a noise from the back of his throat that sounded suspiciously like a whine. Blaine ran his fingertips softly down the other boy's upper arms and down the length of his naked torso, stopping when his hand reached the waistband of Kurt's briefs. He continued up and down this path with his fingers lightly and causing Kurt to squirm beneath him. He followed the same path with his tongue when he was done with his fingers, making sure to spend extra time at Kurt's hipbone sucking and bruising the skin there.

His hips were arching slightly off the bed just trying to feel more, and Blaine had to hold them down so he wouldn't get hit in the face by Kurt's erratic movements. Finally, Blaine stopped and removed Kurt's briefs before eyeing his cock hungrily. The look in the shorter boy's eyes just did things to Kurt and all of his blood went straight to his groin as Blaine gently flicked his tongue over the slit to lap up the pre-come that had formed there. Kurt's breathing became shallower and he couldn't believe that still, after all these months, Blaine could still reduce him to a puddle of incoherent goo with just his tongue.

Blaine sunk down over Kurt's entire length and swallowed around him hollowing out his cheeks as he sucked hard. He moaned at the feel of the weight of Kurt on his tongue and the vibrations shot through Kurt's whole body settling low in his stomach like a slowly growing fire. His hips arched off the bed as he thrust deeper into Blaine's mouth, not worrying too much about hurting his boyfriend because after all this time together, he knew that Blaine had a secret kink for having his face fucked.

"Baby, please, keep doing that.", Blaine almost begged Kurt before sinking his mouth back over Kurt and waiting patiently. Kurt thrust repeatedly into the wet heat that was Blaine's mouth loving the sounds Blaine made around his dick. Before he came though Kurt pulled away. He wanted to try something new with Blaine and he wasn't going to pass up the opportunity afforded to them by an empty house.

"Blaine, baby, can I top?" The shorter boy looked surprised, but also extremely turned on as he nodded and reached over to Kurt's bedside table to grab the lube they kept there for days just like this one. He handed it to Kurt who took it from him, and kissed Blaine while expertly flipping them over so he was now the one straddling Blaine.

He leered down at the other boy taking in the expanse of his defined chest before ridding Blaine of his boxers and running his fingertips along the boy's perineum gently. Blaine keened upwards at the feeling and hissed as Kurt did the same with his tongue. He continued to lick and suck the skin there and around Blaine's balls while covering his fingers in lube.

In all their months together Kurt had never topped. He was nervous, but he really wanted to try this. He knew how great Blaine always made it for him, and he wanted to be able to give Blaine the same amount of pleasure. He slowly circled Blaine's entrance with his middle finger feeling him tense slightly before sighing and relaxing into Kurt's touch. He slowly pushed in hearing Blaine hiss at the intrusion and stopping searching the boy's eyes for any sign that he wanted Kurt to stop.

Blaine just looked down and gave Kurt a loving look before thrusting down gently on Kurt's finger. He took that as his cue to speed up and pushed in and out feeling Blaine loosen slightly around his finger.

"More" was the only word Blaine spoke and Kurt complied quickly adding a second finger scissoring and searching for the spot that would make Blaine forget all the pain he was feeling right now. He was pushing in deeper and deeper searching, until he curled them slightly and felt Blaine clench around his fingers.

"FUCK, KURT! God, baby, yes right there!" Kurt felt his chest swell with pride at the thought that he had cause that reaction in Blaine. He continued to gently stroke the sensitive nub until Blaine was arching his back off of the bed.

"Now, Kurt, baby. I need you, NOW!" Kurt obeyed immediately pushing himself deep into Blaine and stilling to allow Blaine to adjust to the intrusion. It was so hard to not continue thrusting because Blaine felt amazing, but Kurt's desire to not hurt his boyfriend was greater than his desire to pleasure himself. Blaine thrust slightly and Kurt matched his rhythm thrust for thrust.

The room was filled with only the sounds of their pants and moans and skin slapping against skin in an obscene way. Just the noises coming from Blaine were enough to make Kurt come, but he held out wanting to make sure Blaine came first. He angled his hips slightly and felt his cock pound into Blaine's prostate. The sound that came from Blaine could only be described, as a growl and Kurt knew he had to hear it again.

He thrust harder and faster hitting Blaine's prostate with each thrust and earning a series of "fucks, yeahs, and oh god Kurt!'s" from the shorter boy. He wasn't sure if he could last much longer because Blaine cursing always got to him and he was thankful when Blaine muttered, "close, so close" and continued to thrust with Kurt.

Blaine came hard, thick ropes of come spilling everywhere, without Kurt even touching his cock. Watching Blaine come apart from just the feeling of Kurt inside of him was enough to make Kurt fall over the edge and he joined his boyfriend in pure bliss after a few more thrusts. They stayed connected as they both came down from their high, panting and holding onto the other with everything they had.

They kissed lazily as they tried to recover from their combined orgasms. When he had caught his breath Kurt tried to pull out of Blaine, but Blaine held him firmly in place.

"Stay. I want to feel you inside of me when I wake up in the morning. I want to feel whole." Kurt's dick twitched at just how kinky that was, yet he smiled at the sweet sentiment behind it. He leant down and kissed Blaine softly on the lips before maneuvering their bodies into a spooning position where he was holding Blaine in his arms, still connected in the rawest sense.

They started to doze off together both letting their breathing even out. Kurt could not believe that this boy in his arms was his. He knew that they had only been together for a short time, but he also knew that they had helped each other through much more in the past six months than most couples their age did in a year. He couldn't imagine his life without Blaine by his side, and while that scared him to death to be that dependent on someone else, it also made him insanely happy. He reached out and took hold of the other boy's hand, sighing softly as he snuggled closer to Blaine under the blanket they shared.

He smiled as he felt Blaine squeeze his hand and heard the other boy humming softly, a tune that Kurt knew very well, from the many times Blaine had sung it to him since he had serenaded Kurt with this particular song the week after Kurt had helped him move in with his aunt and move on with his life.

_If you have a minute why don't we go, talk about it somewhere only we know_

Kurt drifted off to sleep smiling and dreaming of his future with the boy in his arms.

**A/N: I wasn't planning on placing that bit of SOWK in there, but I happened to be watching Born This Way, while writing this chapter and I knew I had to include it somewhere. It's still my favorite Klaine scene from season 2 and I cry every time I see it, even to this day. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and thank you once again for sticking with me through this,**

**Love you guys!**


End file.
